


You musn't tell

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol heads back to his dorm with his drunk roomate Kyungsoo. Things are said, but rest assured a drunk Kyungsoo is an amusing Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short Chansoo fic for you shippers.

“Chanyeol”

 Chanyeol turns around as he looks at Kyungsoo.

 “Yeah?”

 “Carry me” he demands as he outstretches his arms, waiting for Chanyeol to sweep him off if his feet.

 “What? No”

 Kyungsoo pouts as he crosses his arms. “Why not?”

 “Because you’re heavy,” he lied. He and Kyungsoo had just left a party near their dorm. Chanyeol never thought that Kyungsoo would end up this waisted. He swears he let him out of his sight for about twenty minutes and Kyungsoo went from moping around in one corner, to entering a drinking part not too long after.

 Chanyeol didn't even drink at all that night. He wasn't too big on alcohol, but it seemed that Kyungsoo had drank enough for the both of them.

 “I'm not heavy. I demand to be carried,” Kyungsoo whined as he pouted. Chanyeol chuckeld at him. A drunk Kyungsoo was an amusing Kyungsoo.

 “Kyungsoo, you can walk pretty fine, so I don't see any reason for me to-”

 “No, I can't. See WOAH WOAH,” Kyungsoo shouted as he pretended to fall to the ground.

 “Chanyeol, I'm falling WOAH I’m falling WOAH,” he said as he threw himself on the patch of grass beside him.

 Chanyeol just stood there looking at him as he laughed. “That was hillarious,” he said as he looked down at Kyungsoo.

 “This is *hic* not funny,” Kyungsoo pouted.

 “Ok, I'm sorry.”

 “I'll forgive you but you have to carry me,” he said as he held out his arms. Chanyeol sighed as he reached down to pick up Kyungsoo bridal style. He pulled him up and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat.

 “Your so warm, Chanyeol. Why are you always so warm?” asked Kyungsoo as he shifted his head so he could rest it on Chanyeol’s shoulder

 “I don't know,” he replied.

 “Chanyeol.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Chanyeol, yeolie, my bestest friend,” he said as he started pocking Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 “Yes”

 “I love you Chanyeol,” said Kyungsoo as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Chanyeol almost dropped him on the ground.

 Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo who was just smiling at him as if he hasn't said anything major.

 “What?”

 “I said I love you Chanyeol. I know I yell at you alot, but that's only because I don't want you to know that I love you, but guess what?” he whispered in his ear.

“What?” Chanyeol said as he gave him an amused smile.

 Kyungsoo lookes around him as to make sure no one was watching them. After he made sure the coast was clear he leaned into Chanyeol's ear. “I love Chanyeol, but ssssshhhh Chanyeol musn’t know,” he said as he nodded his head.

 “You can't tell him, okay.”

 Chanyeol really wanted to crack up right about now.

 “Okay.”

 “You promise?” kyungsoo said with wide eyes.

 “I promise.”

 “You have to pinky promise,” he said as he held out his pinky. Chanyeol reached their dorm as he put Kyungsoo down and held out his pinky finger.

 “Hey! Chanyeol has the same ring and you,” Kyungsoo said in an amazed voice. Chanyeol looked down at the ring he had on his finger. It was a metallic ring with a sound wave on it, just like the one he had given to Kyungsoo.

 He chuckled. Kyungsoo must be smashed if he didn't know who he was talking to.

 “Pinky promise you won't tell,” said Kyungsoo and Chanyeol pinky swore he wouldn't.

 He took out his keys and opened the door to their dorm

 “OUCH!!” he yelped as he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned back to see that Kyungsoo has smacked him with a book.

 “What was that for?” he said as he rubbed his head.

 “I said I love you!” Kyungsoo said as his eyes started to water.

 “What? Just a minute ago you didn't even know who I was!”

 “I love you!”

 “Yeah, I heard,” he replied as he took the book away from Kyungsoo.

 “So?” Kyungsoo said expectantly.

 “So?”

 “Well, aren't you going to say you love me too?”

 “Wha-”

 “The only I reason I drank so much  today was because I didn't have the courage to say I love you while I was sober, so I drank half the liquor in that stupid party,” he said.

 Chanyeol just started to laugh. He seriously got drunk just so he could confess to him?

 “You didn't have to get drunk so you could confess to me,” he said as he sat him down on the bed.

 “Really?” Kyungsol said with a dissapointed voice. He was going to have a serious headache for nothing.

 “Yeah, and guess what,” Chanyeol whispered.

 “What?”

 "I love you too,” he whispered in his ear.


	2. Author's Note

Alright, kiddies. So here's the thing, I do realize I left this story with a bit of a cliff hanger, and some people over at my wattpad have asked for a second part, Soooooo that's my bad. AND to make up for that, I'll be writing another part to it, so just hang in there. 


	3. Final

“I love you too.”

 

Kyungsoo perked up at those words. Holy shit, Chanyeol just said those three words Kyungsoo had waited so long to hear. Kyungsoo stood still for a moment, the whole room was currently spinning and Kyungsoo could swear that Chanyeol has two heads right now. While he was having his own thinking session, Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with a worried glance. Had he said something wrong? Was Kyungsoo just joking?

 

“Kyungsoo?” said Chanyeol as he waved a hand in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Are you o- _mmphh_ ” but he didn’t get to finish because Kyungsoo had smashed his lips right on Chanyeol’s. There was not time to talk right now. No. Kyungsoo wanted some action.

 

Kyungsoo jumped on top of Chanyeol as he wrapped his legs around the taller waist, causing Chanyeol to tumble backwards on the bed. A tiny _oof_ could be heard from Kyungsoo as he pulled back and licked his lips. Kissing Chanyeol was beyond good. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of his blurry vision. He was going on for yet another kiss as he leaned in but he since he was seeing two Chanyeol’s, he wasn’t sure which one was the real deal, so he leaned in to his left side and his mouth made contact with a pillow. Ok, so that wasn’t the real Chanyeol.

 

“You ok there?” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol ask as Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol straight in the eyes. The bastard was trying to hide his laughter, but Kyungsoo could see it!

 

“Don’t laugh at me when I’m trying to screw you!” said Kyungsoo as he pouted.

 

“Now shut up,” said Kyungsoo as he successfully kissed Chanyeol. Kyungsoo straddled Chanyeol’s waist without breaking the kiss, moving his hands to bury them into Chanyeol’s scalp. This earned a slight moan from the taller. Kyungsoo felt a pair of hands rest on his waist and he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue over Chanyeol’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and just when Chanyeol was about to open his mouth the door flung open.

 

Baekhyun came marching in “Chanyeol let me borrow a-” but he stopped mid sentence.

 

“Uh, is this a bad time?” he asked as both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo could see how badly the other male wanted to laugh.

 

“What do you think?” said Chanyeol’s his own face flushed. Kyungsoo could see that Chanyeol was going to make a move to sit up, but no no no, Kyungsoo was not having that. Kyungsoo put his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, pushing the other back down.

 

“Fuck off Baekhyun,” slurred Kyungsoo as he threw a pillow across the room, hoping it would land somewhere on Baekhyun’s face. Of course, with his drunken state, Kyungsoo couldn’t manage to throw it very far, resulting in it landing a few inches away from the bed. Oh well, he didn’t have time to be embarrassed right now. His mind was clouded with the thought of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would be damned before his idiot friend, Baekhyun, would ruin it.

 

“LEAVE!” shouted Kyungsoo as he shot Baekhyun a death glare. Baekhyun might have been an idiot, but he knew just when to leave Kyungsoo to it seemed and today was one of those days.

 

“Ok! Have fun and use a condom. Practice safe sex!” Baekhyun could be heard as he scurried out of the room and shut the door behind him. Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol chuckle. Kyungsoo’s hands were still placed on top of Chanyeol’s chest and he wasted no time in working the older male’s shirt open. He fumbled through the various buttons, impatiently tossing it to the side.

 

“Kyungsoo, I-”

 

Kyungsoo let out a whine “No talking, just kiss me,” said Kyungsoo, not waiting for a response as he kissed Chanyeol once more. Damn, Chanyeol’s lips were very addicting. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t kissed him before! He felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Chanyeol cup his cheeks and deepen the kiss.

 

“You taste sweet, Kyungsoo,” mumbled Chanyeol into the kiss as Kyungsoo could feel himself melt. The things Chanyeol did to him! Kyungsoo stopped his actions and smacked Chanyeol with a pillow.

 

“Hey! What was that for?” asked Chanyeol. It seemed that today Kyungsoo was out to hurt him.

 

“I’m already lusting after you! If you say one more thing like that I’m gonna pounce on you!”

 

“Oh so you haven’t already?” he said as Kyungsoo growled. He was slowly becoming sober, but the dizziness still stayed with him. He none the less flung himself on Chanyeol as they both hit the mattress. He slid one hand down Chanyeol’s toned stomach enjoying the way he made Chanyeol’s breath hitch. He finally reached down to Chanyeol’s pants, moving his hands inside right above the other’s boxers and started to palm Chanyeol’s already hard member. And Let Kyungsoo set the record straight, Chanyeol was a giant in more than one way.

 

“Kyungsoo _hah_ you’re drunk,” said Chanyeol between pants.

 

“Yeah so? I’m drunk and horny” Kyungsoo stroked Chanyeol a bit faster. He enjoyed the way Chanyeol’s eyes closed in pleasure and how he bit his lip. The halls were quiet today, and Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun had told everyone what was going on. He knew that Bakehyun and his other idiot of a friend Jongdae were probably trying to listen to what was happening. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He was drunk and needy and only he wanted to be the only one who could hear Chanyeol’s moans. No one else but him, so he kissed Chanyeol hard, muffling the sound of the other male’s moans. He bucked his hips downward causing yet another moan from the older. God how much he loved the sounds coming from his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo broke the heated kiss, gasping for air and left trails of kisses down Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol mouth hung open as he could feel Kyungsoo’s sinful hands go from fast to slow causing him to moan loudly. He heard what sounded like giggles emanate from outside his room; he was so turned on that he didn’t even care if anyone was listening in on them. All he would focus on was Kyungsoo. The was Kyungsoo kissed him so hungrily. The way his hands were stroking him slower and slower. He could feel himself coming close to a climax when all of a sudden, the sensation was gone.

 

“Kyungsoo,” whined Chanyeol when he was denied his climax. He waited a few seconds for Kyungsoo to respond but he got no answer.

 

“Kyungsoo?” said Chanyeol again. Once again there was no answer.

 

Despite the problem he still had down south, Chanyeol arose from the bed along with a limp Kyungsoo who was still straddling the taller man. He could hear tiny snores coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth and it hit him. Kyungsoo had knocked out during their rather intimate session. Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo sleeping face as he gently tucked him into bed and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He chuckled as he stood up and headed to the restroom. A con of dorming in college was the fact that they didn’t have their own restrooms. Chanyeol didn’t want to be a pervert and jack off in front of a sleeping Kyungsoo, so he opened the door to go to the restrooms. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae tumbled into the room.

 

Almost instantly, Baekhyun hit the floor. Jongdae tubmlbed behind him, falling on top of Baekhyun’s chest. “So, how’d it go?” both Jongdae and Baekhyun said in unison, acting as if spying on their freinds’ sex life was such a normal thing.

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself and make a prediction. But don’t wake him up.” replied Chanyeol as he stepped over them. Both Jongdae and Baekhyun looked into the room and spotted a sleeping Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah what?!He knocked out!” said the both of them as Chanyeol chuckled and stepped into the restroom. Tomorrow, when Kyungsoo was fully functional, Chanyeol would make sure they went from start to finish, but right now he had to take care of his small problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
